In recent years, powder coatings have become increasingly popular because these coatings are inherently low in volatile organic content (“VOC”). The low VOC significantly reduces air emissions into the atmosphere during application and curing as compared to liquid coatings.
Hydroxyl, carboxyl, carbamate, and/or epoxy functional resins, such as acrylic and polyester resins having relatively high glass transition temperatures (“Tg”), are commonly used as the main film-forming polymers for powder coatings. The relatively high Tg of such polymers provides powder coatings having good storage stability. When exposed to the extreme temperatures both during shipping and/or storage, however, even better powder coating stability is desired. By “stability” or “storage stability” is meant the ability of the individual powder particles that comprise the powder coating to resist the tendency to adhere to one another, which causes “clumping” or “fusing” of the powder coating composition. Powder coating compositions having very poor storage stability can be difficult, if not impossible, to apply.
Aminoplast resins are well known in the art as low cost crosslinking agents for hydroxyl, carboxyl, and/or carbamate functional polymers in conventional liquid coating compositions. Aminoplast resins can impart enhanced properties to the coatings, such as exterior durability, chemical resistance, and mar resistance. Attempts to produce powder coating compositions based on conventional aminoplast resins that provide these desirable properties often give unsatisfactory results because these materials are typically in liquid form. In addition to problems with incorporating the liquid aminoplast into the powder coating, their incorporation, when successful, can result in a coating having poor powder stability.
Methoxylated aldehyde condensates of glycoluril, which are solid aminoplast resins, are employed as crosslinking agents in powder coating compositions. Although solid in form, these materials can still depress the Tg of the powder coating composition significantly, even when combined with high Tg film-forming polymers such as the acrylic polymers discussed above. A depression in Tg can also result in poor powder stability.
Moreover, the use of conventional aminoplast resins in powder coating compositions can result in the phenomenon commonly referred to as “gassing”. Gassing can occur as a result of vaporization of the alcohol generated in the thermally induced aminoplast crosslinking reaction. The alcohol vapor is driven off through the coating film upon heating; as the viscosity of the coating increases during the curing process, “pinholes” or “craters” are formed as the gas escapes through the coating surface.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved aminoplast crosslinkers that can be used with powder coatings. Improved methods for making such crosslinkers are also desired.